Mozu/Hero
Abilities . (210 damage over 3s) |name-ll=Magic Shell |skill-ll='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' After using Q/LB ARCANE VORTEX, gain +40% front and front while firing. |name-lr=One Dimensional Offense |skill-lr='RMB/LT,LMB/RT' or E/RB,LMB/RT: After RMB/LT ATTRACTOR BEAM or E/RB DIMENSION DOOR, fire rate is increased by 20%. |name-rl=Piercing Shock |skill-rl='HOLD LMB/RT,LMB/RT:' Omega Bolt pierces and all enemies hit. |name-rr=Bolt of Renewal |skill-rr='HOLD LMB/RT,LMB/RT:' Upon hitting with Omega Bolt, all other skill cooldowns are reduced by 3s.}} enemies. |name-l=Channel Selector |skill-l=Simultaneously fires LMB/RT MAGIC BOLT. |name-r=Cantrip of Disruption |skill-r= attackers on start. Slight delay before casting. |name-ll=Renewed Attraction |skill-ll=If the targeted enemy dies, ATTRACTOR BEAM recharges instantly. |name-lr=Drawn to Life |skill-lr=Deals 3x against foes below 33% . |name-rl=Enervation Effect |skill-rl=If you interrupt a foe, inflict . (-25% damage, 3s) |name-rr=Force Feedback |skill-rr=If you interrupt a foe, inflict . (3s)}} enemy projectiles. (4s) |name-l=Reverse Polarity |skill-l=Vortex lasts 50% longer and enemy projectiles. Increases targeting range. (10m) |name-r=Induction Field |skill-r=After 1s, one nearby foe into the Vortex. (+5s cooldown) |name-ll=True Strike |skill-ll='Q/LB,LMB/RT: MAGIC BOLTS' that hit your Vortex redirect toward enemies. |name-lr=Warp Factor |skill-lr=Allies passing through your Vortex gain a . (5s) |name-rl=Addition by Diffraction |skill-rl='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' When hitting a foe inside your Vortex, deal +20% basic attack . (5s) |name-rr=Confusion |skill-rr=Enemies that exit your Vortex are for 1s.}} . |name-r=Seek Shelter |skill-r=Allies near your destination gain . (+25 armor, 3s) Does not affect self. |name-ll=Dimensional Rift |skill-ll= enemies at both your source and target destination. (+250) |name-lr=Open to Offense |skill-lr=After teleporting, deal +25% basic attack for 5s. |name-rl=Gimme Shelter |skill-rl=Allies near your destination also gain projectile . Does not affect self. |name-rr=Go Go Go |skill-rr=Allies near your destination also gain . (25%, 3s) Does not affect self.}} enemies. Hits more targets per focus charge. (2/3/5) |name-l=Will to Power |skill-l='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10% front after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-r=Battle Ready |skill-r=+10% front , additional +5 while attacking. |name-ll=Supreme Will |skill-ll='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' 100% and +100 when you use FOCUS. |name-lr=Refocus |skill-lr=+15% gain. F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: +25% gain after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-rl=Skirmishing |skill-rl=Faster regeneration while in . Out of combat regeneration starts 2s sooner. |name-rr=Acrobatics |skill-rr= costs 20% less .}} Talents .}} to 100%.}} .}} Strategy The fact of the matter is that Mozu is either the best hero or the worst hero entirely based on the play style and abilities of the player controlling Mozu. Because her basic attack, LMB/RT MAGIC BOLT, takes a lot of time to understand and use properly, a lot of players seem to shy away from her. Part of the problem is that this attack builds up damage over time, meaning when you enter a fight, you have low-ish defense, decent enough mobility, but low damage, which amps up over time. This means she is prone to being disrupted, blocked, and mitigated. If you plan your attacks correctly, however, and take on a more "support fire" role than a direct DPS, you can do a huge amount of damage with Mozu. You can do this by preparing before-hand, making sure to pre-arm the LMB/RT attack before you get into combat. A recommended game plan is to drop into a fight with a pre-armed Magic Bolts, deal as much damage as you can, then use the E/RB DIMENSION DOOR to "get out of dodge" before you take too much heat. Managing your , and understanding the cooldown for Dimension Door is extremely important: If you're caught without either, you might as well sit still, because you might as well be dead, regardless of how effectively you use your other skills or how many allies you have to help. Tips and Tricks *Mozu can deal huge, amazing damage with LMB/RT MAGIC BOLT, but as a ranged caster, she is made to stay in the backline, behind tanks, bruisers, and melee fighters. Never be at the front of your team unless you have an Q/LB ARCANE VORTEX to protect you and E/RB DIMENSION DOOR to warp to safety. *'LMB/RT MAGIC BOLT' takes a period of time to charge, so you can pre-load it by hitting the air before your first attacks. *Assassins will try to dive you and kill you quickly. If they are on the enemy team, it is best to save E/RB DIMENSION DOOR for when they try to jump on you, and use Cantrip of Disruption upgrade of RMB/LT ATTRACTOR BEAM to their damage abilities. *Deploy Q/LB ARCANE VORTEX in front of your allies and in close areas to negate enemy skills and movement. *'E/RB DIMENSION DOOR' is a great, easy escape skill, but remember that you have to touch terrain or the ground in order to teleport – it can't be used in aerial combat. *Manage your or you're going to be knocked down extremely fast. *Don't be afraid to run, as you honestly can't deal with much damage by yourself. ru:Модзу/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills